


Muted

by ramonehilton



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonehilton/pseuds/ramonehilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brillant boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729025) by [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly). 



Он сделал это. Вместе с Тайреллом. Уничтожил самую могущественную и жестокую корпорацию в мире.  
Они молчат, воздух вокруг них заполнен музыкой игровых автоматов.  
На экране компьютера маячит **«операция завершена»**. Дарлин будет в бешенстве, потому что всё это происходит без неё.  
Тайрелл медленно расплывается в улыбке и разворачивает кресло Эллиота так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Эллиот с заметным усилием заставляет себя посмотреть вверх на нависающего над ним Тайрелла. Взгляд голубых глаз знакомо заставляет растеряться и одновременно примораживает к месту.  
— Ты великолепен. — Тайрелл бережно сжимает лицо Эллиота в ладонях. Щеками Эллиот чувствует латекс — Тайрелл всё еще в перчатках.  
Ощущение латекса на щеках пробуждает в памяти монолог Тайрелла.  
Стоит спустить руки на несколько дюймов ниже, и он может задушить Эллиота.  
— Ты очень умный мальчик.  
Мужчина сильнее сжимает лицо Эллиота и притягивает его к себе, сталкивая их губы вместе. Эллиот сжимает подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек.  
Какой-то крошечной частью сознания он думает, что, может, стоит остановить Тайрелла.  
Экран ноутбука наконец гаснет, и Тайрелл отворачивается, увлекая Эллиота за собой.  
Эллиот тянется за ним, стараясь не разрывать поцелуй, и чувствует, как ударяется бедром об угол бильярдного стола.  
Тайрелл снова смотрит на него дурным взглядом. Как будто он в шаге от того, чтобы свихнуться. Так же, как и сам Эллиот.  
— Почему ты поцеловал меня? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Эллиот, и его голос звучит хрипло и надломлено.  
Тайрелл начинает медленно гладит его скулу — наверное в другой ситуации это было бы успокаивающе.  
— По той же причине, что ты привёл меня сюда.  
Ровно на секунду они оба задерживают дыхание. Яркие лампочки и громкие звуки аркад будто отключаются, когда рука Тайрелла мягко перемещается на замок толстовки Эллиота.  
— Ты показал мне нечто прекрасное. Позволь мне отплатить тем же.  
Эллиот чувствует, как расстегивается молния, как стороны толстовки разъезжаются в стороны. Он чувствует руку Тайрелла, проскальзывающую под майку. Он чувствует холод латексных перчаток.


End file.
